falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
NS Savannah
The NS Savannah bears the honour of being the first nuclear-powered merchant ship in the world. Her construction would be planned as both a demonstration of the capabilities of nuclear power and as a statement of American dominance in the field. She would serve as a diplomatic vessel until 1971 when she would be decommissioned. She would then become a museum ship under the purview of the US Maritime Administration. She would be put on display in several locations, including Patriot's Point before being moved to Baltimore, Maryland until the turn of the century. She would be put up for sale and be purchased by entrepreneur and philanthropist Paris Allendale in 2032. History The NS Savannah would be purchased in 2032 by the twenty-eight-year-old entrepreneur and CIT graduate, Paris Allendale. Allendale would have the ship refurbished and modernized, though it maintained its exterior appearance and most of its internal layout. This refurbishment would be completed in 2035, three years after the ship's purchase. The ship would be transferred from Allendale Hydro to the newly founded Allendale Receiving & Shipping Co in 2046 where her design would be used as the basis for a new breed of high-efficiency, nuclear-powered cargo ships. During this time, NS Savannah herself would undergo a second refurbishment during which her old nuclear reactor would be replaced with a newer reactor designed by General Atomic International. The partnership would prove lucrative and by 2053 Allendale Receiving & Shipping Co would possess a fleet of nearly a half dozen nuclear cargo ships with twice as many under construction. It would be during this time that Allendale would become convinced of the future of nuclear powered cruise liners. Allendale Receiving & Shipping would be re-branded as Allendale Maritime. His plans would change only one year later in 2054 as limited nuclear exchanges occurred within the Middle East. Utilizing his previously public plan of producing a model for future nuclear cruise liners, Allendale embezzles money from his own company and begins funnelling it towards extra, undisclosed additions to the NS Savannah. Allendale would privately approach the Vault-Tec Corporation and pay a large sum of money for consultants and experts to begin modifications to the NS Savannah. Allendale would continue to contribute funds to Vault-Tec so long as features continued to be included. One such feature was the installation of a ZAX unit onboard the ship and the replacement of the ship's relatively aged reactor with two new reactors manufactured by Mass Fusion. The ship would be completed on May 7th, 2063, nine years after the project began. She had been transformed into a truly impressive rendition of a floating vault capable of staying at sea as long as her nuclear reactor was operable and her hull was secure. She would be loaded with a robot crew and the ZAX unit which had been previously installed, now named Captain E, would command the ship. The NS Savannah would move to the city of Baltimore where the whole Allendale family would move aboard. Setting sail again only a few months later, she would spend the next four years at sea as a demonstration of her capabilities. Being brought back to Baltimore she would again undergo repairs due to various malfunctions. When the bombs fell in 2077, she would be somewhere off the coast of Massachusets undergoing sea trials in order to ascertain if the ship was ready to join the two other nuclear-powered cruise ships which had since been put to sea by Allendale Maritime. Post-War Following the beginning of the Great War, the human crew aboard the NS Savannah, which included the Allendale family and a small number of US Coast Guard Officials, would die from radiation poisoning caused by the same atomic blast which would create the Glowing Sea. The sole human survivor aboard the ship would be Paris' daughter, London Allendale. She would begin to undergo ghoullification while deep in the throes of trauma and depression from witnessing both her parents and the rest of the crew's deaths. The only solace she would find would be her new robotic protectors and the ship's ZAX unit, Captain E. With the help of the Miss Nannies, London's mental state would begin to stabilize. However, it would be her talks with Captain E which would help to more fully recover from her trauma. Slowly, over the decades, she would develop feelings for Captain E which would be surprisingly reciprocated. A mock wedding would be held with First Mate Perkins, one of the Mr Handies, serving as their chaplain and as the best man/machine. As well, all the ship's Miss Nannies would take the role of bridesmaids. London would begin the process of ghoulification alone and terrified with only the ship's robots and Captain Ahab to keep her company. She would survive the process and hesitantly settle into her life as a ghoul, far away from the rest of the world. Her and Ahab would become good friends and would bicker frequently. They would develop an affection for each other and by 2135 would have a mock wedding in the ship's control room where the ship's sole Sentry Bot, First Mate Perkins, would take the role of the chaplain. Despite its hiccups, their marriage would be a happy one and would be the talk of the ship for the next eight years. The ship's crew would settle into their routines and lives until a malfunction with the ship's rudder would force the ship aground on the island of Nantucket, Massachusets. The ship has remained grounded there for years which has allowed the crew to become acquainted with the island's inhabitants, although they still remain mysterious to outsiders. Notables Category:Groups Category:Pre-War Group Category:Pre-War Tech